


What if Joker was Harleys psych?

by tasticalturtle



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, a what if kind of thing ya know, character switch, joker is harleys doctor instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the backstory of Harley Quinn from suicide squad for the joker instead.</p><p>In one comic it hints to Jokers name being Jack so i used that and Ridds is short for Riddles. Idk seemed like a name hed ironcially have.</p><p>Its a little ooc cause of the character swap :3 enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Joker was Harleys psych?

Psychiatric Jack Ridds walked down the long hallway in Arkham Asylum. He was meeting with his newest patient, famous criminal Harley Quinn. Brought here from Batman himself. She’s been here many times, prison many times, and bugged the Bat for many years.  
He walked into the room, the girl had long curly blonde hair, one side tips dyed blue the other pink, make up cleaned up. She was in a straight jacket.  
Two guards were in the room, "Excuse me I’d like to be with my patient alone" He spoke to them "But she’s known to be quite trouble... sir i recommend us staying." One said. "Well one way to get stuff out of someone is trust and i fully trust her" He spoke smoothly thought in the back of his mind he was scared...very scared.  
"Press the button if needed sir...g-good luck" The second guard spoke on their way out. The door was locked shut. "What’s up doc" Harley spoke and laughed as Jack sat down across from the girl.  
"Harleen Quinnzel..." He spoke. "Its Harley Quinn buddy...that names boring and weird. How about you doc? What’s your name?" She asked.  
"Jack Ridds" "A glorious name, but you need a nickname you have a nickname?" She asked softly "No...I don’t have many friends i just moved to Gotham" He said hesitantly, shouldn’t he be the one asking questions.  
"Well Jack, you have one now...i got a nickname for ya" She smiled. "Joker? Every harlequin needs a good joker behind them."  
The man smiled at the girl.  
The rest of the session was her asking questions instead of him; though he tried she wouldn’t spill anything about her past.  
The next 3 months ran like this. Everyday 3 hour sessions. They grew longer cause he thought he was curing her; instead he was falling for her. Who wouldn’t? She seemed to be the seduction master. She ran half of Gotham cause of her looks and nasty attitude. She was the Queen of Gotham.  
"Hey Joker? I have a question?" She smiled "Anything- I m-mean yes what’s up" He cleared his throat after that mess of a sentence.  
She giggled then said "I need somethin’” "What do you need?" "A machine gun" She whispered then laughed "A-a machine gun?"He swallowed hard.  
A few nights later, a huge take over went under go. Harley Quinn henchmen broke her out and got Jack.  
He woke on a table strapped down "Harls are you gonna kill me?" He asked. "No...Of course not...I’m gonna hurt you...really really really bad" She smiled holding two electric poles.  
"Whatever, i can take it...” He smiled. She smiled back and planted a small kiss on his lips. Next a leather belt in his mouth to muffle his screams. He was freaking out on the inside but then his whole mind went blank when Harley laughed and hit the poles to the temples of his head.  
Sometime later...  
Harley held hands with Jack, who she now called Joker or Mistah J or just J. They walked to the edge of a catwalk, pools of acid below.  
"Hey J...would you die for me?" She asked sweetly. "Of course Harls." He said with no hesitation.  
"No! That’s too easy...hmm how about this" She said. He listens closely, "Would you live for me?" She smiled. "Y-yes of course" He said again. "Don’t say that oath carelessly..." She said.   
Jack sighed and smiled. He backed to the edge and sighed. He put his arms out. Harley nodded. He fell the good height into the pool of acid.   
Harley laughed, and started to talk away. She looked back and thought to herself "I can leave him...” over and over again. Then suddenly she turned and ran and jumped in after him. She grabbed him and pulled him up.  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
Harley made the first moved and kissed him  
Her thoughts, "I can’t be falling for him hell be my toy for now...i just can’t fall for him"  
Their time together grew longer and closer thinking she was playing him, really she was falling for him.


End file.
